Teddy Bear War (Itachi x reader)
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: Itachi steals your teddy bear to get you out of bed. You try and take it back when suddenly, you're caught! Will you die or will you live on, whacking him with your teddy bear?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

He's trying to tug it out of your hands. Your arms curl tighter around it, your legs tucking into your chest, turning into a ball to protect it. This earns an irritated growl from him.

"(F/n), its time to get up. Give me the stupid teddy bear!"

"Go away, Itachi! I'm sleeping~"

Itachi's eyes roll as he tries to tug the stuffed animal out of your arms for the umpteenth time. Seeing you tighten around the stuffed teddy again, he sighs, and with an extra strong tug, he manages to drag you off the bed and onto the floor, successfully taking away your teddy bear.

"Get dressed," he says flatly, leaving the room, teddy in hand.

You sigh, grabbing the bed post and dragging yourself up off the ground. You saunter over to the closet and got ready for the day, dressing yourself in your normal ninja gear and your Akatsuki robe. Checking yourself in the mirror, you skip out of your room and toward the kitchen to make breakfast. You are, after all, the only one in the hideout who can cook something without causing everyone else to barf it up (ahem, Tobi, ahem). After cooking enough eggs and bacon for the rest of the Akatsuki and yourself, you sit down at the table and start eating. Not too long after, everyone else files into the room and gather their breakfast.

You keep a watchful eye out for a certain Uchiha. You see him walk in...without your teddy bear. You stuff forkful after forkful of eggs into your mouth, receiving a very rude comment from Deidara. Growling, you stand up and finish your breakfast. You put the plate in the sink angrily and stomp out of the kitchen.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, a devious idea comes to your mind. You skip down the hallway stopping in front of a certain room.

Smirking evilly, you pick the lock and open the metal door.

You're in. There's no stopping now!

You sneak inside and close the door behind you, making sure to lock it. That will hopefully stall for time if he comes, giving you the chance to hide. And also to not rouse suspicion.

Your breath hitches. What have you gotten yourself into, sneaking into Itachi's room? If he catches you in here...you shudder at the thought. That won't be pretty.

This needs to end quickly.

You run across the surprisingly clean room and look under the bed, behind his pillows, in his bathroom, and his dresser. You pause, trying to hear if anyone is approaching the room. You smile. You're lucky.

You approach the last place to search: Itachi's closet. You swallow the lump in your throat. Slowly turning the knob, you open the door to the spacious walk-in closet. You look up to see your teddy bear on the highest shelf. You huff. It's a shame you're short.

You reach as high as you could on your tippy toes. Alas, your teddy bear remains inches away from your finger tips. You jump, trying to grab hold of it, each time getting closer. Your fingers are brushing it now. You give one final jump and you wrap your fingers around one of the legs. Bringing it down, you give it a tight squeeze.

"What are you doing in here?"

Gah! You've been had!

You whirl around, raising your teddy bear, and whack Itachi in the face. You lower your soft, cushy weapon, finding Itachi's red eyes glaring at you. You gulp. This is where your life ends. It's too bad. You really wanted to try the shwarma place down the street.

A light smirk tugs at Itachi's lips. You thought you had imagined it. Suddenly, a fluffy thing hit your face. Wait...since when has Itachi had his own teddy bear?

You shrug. With a defiant shout of retaliation, you swing your teddy around your head and brought it down on Itachi. He easily dodges, swinging his own stuffed animal of doom at you, successfully hitting you in the stomach. He's open! You hit him in the face with your teddy bear.

"What were you doing in my room?" Itachi asks with a blank expression, blocking another one of your snuggly strikes.

"I wanted my bear back!"

"You could have just asked."

"You would have said no!"

"You're right."

You shout again, swinging your teddy as hard as you could. Itachi dodges and your bear and it flies out of your hand, landing somewhere behind you. An expression of fear is plastered on your face as Itachi smirks.

He advances on you, swinging his teddy bear at you like its a sword. You continue to dodge, walking backwards as you do. You feel yourself step on something soft and Itachi moves in for the final blow. You try and move backwards again, but your foot slips. Instinctively, you grab onto the closest thing to you. Sad to say, that ends up being Itachi.

You fall, eyes wide as you see Itachi falling down with you.

"Oof!"

You're in too much pain to move. You feel a heavy weight on top of you, causing you to not be able to breath so well. You try to open your eyes, but they feel heavy. When you finally opened them, a dark blush creeps its way onto your cheeks. He's on top of you.

Itachi's face is right above yours, wearing a blank expression. Of course, your face is as red as a tomato. His Sharingan is no longer present. You continue to stare at each other in silence.

"I-Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"C-Can you get off?"

"No."

Your red face becomes even redder. "And why not?"

"Because, I like it when you're flustered."

You growl. You trap one of his legs with your own, collapse his arms from under him, bend your legs, and with all your might, heave yourself on top him. He raises an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

You smirk. "A teddy bear barrage." You have somehow managed to get both teddy bears in your grasp. You pick them both up, wink at Itachi, before you start beating him with teddies.

With a series of grunts, the Uchiha grabs both your arms, forcing you to drop the furry weapons of stuffed death. He sits up, causing you to slide back onto his lap, and looks you in the eye. You gulp. Such beautiful black eyes...yet so cold, far, and lonely. You suddenly feel the urge to make him happy. Tomorrow, you won't be mean to him, tease him, not anything of the sort. You're always being a nuisance, and at that moment, you figure it's about time you give the eldest Uchiha a well deserved break.

But first, you must deal with the current situation. Namely, your hands being held behind your back as you sit securely in Itachi's lap. He scoffs.

"I win."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," you huff. You smirk. "Say, I didn't know you like teddy bears."

"I don't."

"Then why do you have one? You don't like teddies, right?"

Itachi's eyes narrow. "What are you trying to say, (f/n)?"

"I'm saying you sleep with stuffed animals."

"I don't."

"Prove it."

Itachi gives you a warning glare, urging you not to push it. You decide to push it.

"I don't need to prove anything to you."

"Then I win," you say in a song voice.

Itachi glowers at you. You have successfully ticked him off.

One of his hands fly to the back of your head, the other to the small of your back. He pulls you closer to him, your noses touching. Your entire body heats up, your face, neck, and ears red from embarrassment. Itachi smirks.

"I win," he whispers. His lips firmly press onto yours. You completely freeze. Your mind goes blank. Feeling his lips on yours feels alien. It's strange but...it feels so right.

You close your eyes and lean closer to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. You two sit there for a while.

"Yeah! Go Itachi! Who knew you had it in you?!" says a mystery voice.

Quickly breaking the kiss, you look over at the door, seeing Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara standing there whooping and cheering. Your face flushes more as you hide yourself in the crook of Itachi's neck as he glares at them. Sliding you off, he stood up while helping you. Grasping your hand tightly in his, he led you out of his room and towards the living room, where he flops down, sitting you down next to him, arm around your waist. Blushing, you lean against him.

"I think you forgot this."

You look up at him. He's holding your teddy bear. Smiling, you grab it from his hands and cuddle it. You decide to take a nap, snuggling against your Uchiha. He combs his fingers through your (h/l) hair.

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"I win."

"Huh?"

Yup, some deserved break. Great job, reader! XD


End file.
